The present invention relates generally to improvements in circuits designed for operation in the frequency range 1 GHz to 1,000 GHz and employing ferrite circulators and isolators.
Standard practice heretofore in building communications systems for use in the frequency range from 1 GHz to 300 GHz has been to utilize metallic waveguide, coaxial, microstrip, stripline or slotline waveguide transmission lines. Certain of these prior systems have incorporated ferrite devices, but there has been a substantial mismatch between the ferrite cylinder and the transmission lines, thus making it difficult to operate over a wide frequency range. Furthermore, ferrite devices such as ferrite circulators and ferrite isolators have not been utilized in insular waveguide transmission line circuitry heretofore.